Talk:Creddie/@comment-3503512-20121122044331/@comment-5043573-20121122171834
Honestly, people need to stop using Josh & Mindy as well as Quinn & Logan as examples of why Seddie works. They are not the same lovs/hate kind of relationship. Josh & Mindy never had time to explore any sort of loathing she had for Josh and it mostly seem to come down to them being competitve with each other rather than any actual hate as the two episodes before the get together happen just shown them trying to one up each other with childish insults thrown in between. As for Quinn & Logan, the two barely interacted outside of calling him an idiot and her weird. There was never any real animosity between them outside of annoyance. Neither went out of their way to torment the other. Seddie is comparitive to Drake & Mindy, and Zoey & Logan. These relationships had them seriously antagonize each other constantly ''and for no reason but because they hate each other. Seddie is a pure physical relationship. "They look good together" is the most I usually hear outside of them saying they'd date Nathan and Janette because their hot. Not everyone mind you, but it is the most common reason I've seen. Hell, most Seddiers are happiest when Sam and Freddie are physical with each other (like kissing). Even the show showed it would be physical. Creddie is on an emotional level. While many think Nathan and Miranda look good together, it has been shown constantly that the reason most Creddies support it is because Carly and Freddie care deeply for each other ''even when she was uncomfortable with his crush. Forget the part where he took a truck for her, iSpeed Date showed that Freddie would cared enough about Carly that he would make sure a bad night ended on a good note. And as Carly pointed out, if she was dating Freddie she would attempt to get into Freddie's hobbies and even though that probably wouldn't work out she still listened to most of his techno-babble all the time (with hints of sarcasm but still...). The two have also shown that they can enjoy being in each other's company alone and just enjoy it (compared to Seddie that they needed a mediator for their dates). Also, I still call bull on that bacon theory. It's the same as saying that Lois Lane's wrong for loving Superman because he saved her. The fact is this, Carly has no idea where Freddie got the bacon theory from. From her ''point of view, while Freddie said he still wanted to get with her, he still broke up with what sounded like an excuse made up out of nowhere. And then the episode where it was hot happened and Freddie was attempting to date another girl (and let's not forget that casts like Freddie had to be on one to two months at least, and such a long break usually causes feelings to move on, especially when ''he ''broke up with ''her). Not to mention, iThink They Kissed and iSpeed Date show quite well that her feelings didn't ''come out of nowhere. Let me put it this way, Carly harbors a secret crush on Freddie that season having a bit of jealous realization when she realized that Freddie doesn't have to wait for her (and after iChristmas she is definitely bothered by this) and iSpeed Date definitely showed her he cared. But still, she didn't confess to him (out of fear that things might change since she seems to never want to upset the status quo and even the Seddie thing freaked her out that things could change, or she didn't want to risk their friendship, or whatever reason) and then he almost ''died ''for ''her. Suddenly, it becomes now or never (which again might be the reason in iGoodbye too). I still wonder how Carly would have reacted if she found out that she intentionally ruined her relationship instead of being happy for them or supporting them. I mean it's one thing to mess with Freddie's head a bit and another to do something that ruined what could have been a really good relationship.